


Dressing Room in the House of Blue Leaves

by Rionarch



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: F/F, pushed aside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionarch/pseuds/Rionarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude that doesn't happen when the Bride confronts O-ren at the House of Blue Leaves. Gogo watches on with jealously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room in the House of Blue Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DocDimebag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocDimebag/gifts).



  
Gogo finished her cup of warm sake with a heave in seconds and was well into pouring another as the other two left their cups still untouched. A third. The wave of dizziness and impropriety was overlooked completely at the disjointed fellows in the room.  
  
O-ren was still as snow in her white kimono, the one she tended to wear on Friday evenings as everyone else cut loose and made for the bar and out of suits. What was peculiar was that she had sent other to bring different clothes for her, but she didn’t know which.  
  
Gogo was too busy sizing up a woman she had heard far too much about. Everything about her was _wrong_ to be here. Her skin was thin and cut into a her cheekbones that stuck out like an oni mask and bright blue eyes that no one should have. Even the hair was too damn bright.  
  
“A disciple and a pretty one at that. How hard does she ride you Yubari-san.” She was so off tonight. The whole conversation was missed until directed at her and the oni’s eyes were starting to look fuzzy to her.  
  
“Fine.” O-ren urged her on with more words. The precise finger movements of her mistress on her collar sleeve and tapped gently into her neck. A soft reminder that she _was_ being spoken to and this Kiddo was her _superior_ and treat her as such. A twisted feeling. O-ren wanted her to impress; she was something that could impress.  
  
“Anything I have no been ready to handle she had made me so. I owe everything to her.” Kiddo nodded and slapped O-ren’s arm.  
  
“She lacks your severity.” O-ren smiled and leaned in closer to Kiddo (another cup of sake), “Bea, just because you’ve lost your girlish tricks doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten. If we happen to forsake everything delicate and feminine...we’d be Bud.” the last word is spoken with a shake of the head and an over expression of her lips, a drawl into an American accent. They laugh and fall back hard enough to knock their knees on the table and shake their still untouched drinks.  
  
Gogo leaned in closer and pressed her thigh against the embroidered silk of the kimono and going completely unnoticed. In fact, she fell over a bit when O-ren walked up and removed the outer piece of her outfit, replacing it with the one Sophie had brought in and left there. It was still the same quality but the design was different. It was a mix of strong blues and oranges of a koi pond, green reeds, and a myriad of other colors of celebration.  
  
“We will fight at dawn. I can trust you to wait as long as that?” O-ren sat down and shoved the hand Gogo was smoothing down her sleeves with. Disregarded like a wasp.  
  
“No apologies?” Kiddo raised an eyebrow making her face even more warped. O-ren had brought her cup to her lips, but didn’t swallow, the slightest hint of her lipstick staining the rim.  
  
“Why are you offering me one?” They laughed again. Kiddo picked up her cup and they twisted arms, pouring into the other’s mouth- the lipstick was touching the corner or Kiddo’s mouth.  
  
O-ren had came back to life for one woman. It wasn’t her.


End file.
